1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device, a monitoring device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices are generally incorporated in mobile phones and have come into widespread use (e.g., Patent Document 1). In particular, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have advantages of low price, high resolution, low power consumption, and the like over charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors. An imaging device consists mainly of CMOS image sensors.